Poisony
(Pandora for the English dub) is featured in episodes 12 through 20 and is the only woman of the five denizens of the Dotsuku Zone, followed by Regine. She is the holder of the orange Prism Stone. Instead of making a big show of calling on Zakennas like Pisard and Gekidorago, she snaps her fingers and is much more discrete about it. She often takes on a human appearance to gain the trust of the girls before attacking. In her true form, she resembles a vampire due to her pale skin, dark attire with a cape, and fangs. She has the power to extend her hair and attack with it, however she only does so in her final appearance. Poisony is the older sister of Kiriya. Or just someone seen as a sister to him and after she vanishes he vanished one episode later. Despite this, they only worked together in two episodes. History Appearance Personality Poisony is portrayed as an analytical and merciless woman who is devoid of almost any mercy or sense of honor. Even toward her brother, whom she outwardly cares for, she threatens him if she thinks he is betraying the Evil King. Unlike most members of Dotsuku Zone, she is not the type to rely on her strength despite being very powerful. She would rather use subterfuge or create magical traps to ensnare and kill the Pretty Cures. When she does fight directly, she always fights to kill, never giving the enemies a moment to counter. She believes skill and experience are far more important then strength, so she refuses to go blow to blow with the Pretty Cures, using surprise attacks and smashing the enemy from long range as much as possible. She has a tendency to create extremely detailed profiles on the people she targets to understand them, manipulate them, or even disguise as them. However, she sometimes forgets to be aware of her surroundings when talking, and she gets highly stressed and embarrassed if normal people notice her without a disguise. Etymology Poisony comes from the English word "poison", whereas the "-y" at the end is an English way to make certain words an adjective or adverb. Pandora is taken from the Greek myth of Pandora, the woman who opened Pandora's Box and released all the evils onto mankind. Trivia *Out of the main five villains at the beginning of the series, Poisony had the most episodes. Having a total of 8 with her as the villain. Pisard only had 5, Gekidrago 6, Kiriya had 2 or 3, and Ilkubo had 7. *Poisony is the first female antagonist to appear in the very first Pretty Cure season. Regine is the second, followed by Viblis in Max Heart. *Poisony is the first villain to use her hair to express herself, before Sasorina from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *The first ending mistakes that her hair is a pale light blue. *Poisony's English voice actor also voices Pollun. *She shares her Japanese voice actress with Aono Remi, a character from ''Fresh Pretty Cure!''. *She is the only villain besides Gekidrago, Ilkubo and Circulas to use her Zakennas to possess living things. Gallery Disguises Posony in a fortune teller disguise.jpg|Poisony in a fortune teller disguise 10009566514_s.jpg|Poisony in disguise as a salesgirl Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure